A conventional socket receiving device is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a base member 10 and a transparent cover 11 which is removably connected to the base member 10. The base member 10 has a plurality of recesses 12 defined therein so as to receive sockets in the recesses 12. The transparent cover 11 allows the customers see the sockets in the recesses 12 via the transparent cover 11. When the socket receiving devices are displayed in a hardware store, the owner surely will be worry for the safety of the sockets 13 because it is easily to take the socket receiving devices from the display rack. The cover 11 cannot securely mounted to the base member 10 because the structure of the cover 11 and the base member 10 is so simple. Furthermore, when the socket receiving device is bought by the customers, the users have to receive the sockets in a suitable socket receiving device which is easily carried and conveniently used.
The present invention intends to provide a socket receiving device and the sockets are accessed and secured to the device by wires.